


Cover

by mrs_d



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Post-Series, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I only shoot when I have to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover

“I don’t know, Fraser, I’ve never fired a shot just because. I’m kinda deliberate.”

“When you have your glasses on.”

“Which I do.”

“Because I seem to recall some gravestones and trees that—”

“Not now, Fraser.”

“Understood.”

“I just— I only shoot when I have to.”

“You’ve shot people before.”

“When I had to, sure. But this is different.”

“How?”

“He’s just standing there!”

“Ray—”

“I know, I know.”

“...I’ll come out with you if it’ll help.”

“But you won’t take the shot for me.”

“...No.”

“Fine. All right. You got the shotty?”

“...Yes.”

“Can I say it?”

“You always—”

“Please?”

“...Very well.”

“Fraser, rack that bad boy and cover me!”

~~~

“There, you see? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“He’s dead, Fraser.”

“Indeed. Good shot, Ray.”

“...If you say so.”

“I do. Now help me lash him to the sled.”

“Fraser.”

“I’ll need some time to prepare.”

“Fraser.”

“Perhaps I’ll call Jason. He’s good at this sort of thing.”

“Fraser!”

“What is it, Ray?”

“Can we stop in town for pizza?”

“Ray, we’re miles outside—”

“Please?”

“Why?”

“Because if we’re gonna be eating caribou for the next month, I demand a little pineapple and extra cheese first.”


End file.
